Thomas Odell
| Name = Thomas Franklin Odell| Gender = Male| Species = Human| Born = 3 May 2350| Died = | Temporal Displacement = | Parents = | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Single| Spouse(s) = | Children = | Affiliation = Federation Starfleet| PrevAssign = Hazard Team Scout, | Assign = Hazard Team Scout, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]]| Rank = Ensign| Insignia = 50px|Starfleet insignia. }} Thomas Odell was a Crewman aboard the when it was thrown to the Delta Quadrant. He was born on Earth in Oklahoma City on May 3, 2350, and became a member of the Hazard Team's Beta Squad. He later rejoined the team as an Ensign in 2380 when it was revived aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Early Life Raised in Oklahoma, Odell spent his formative years hunting and farming. His mother was a history professor, and he acquired her love for antiques and history. He could talk at length about the music and literature of the late 20th and early 21st centuries. His favorite subject of discussion was the ancient form of travel known as a motorcycle -- back on Earth, he had several restored vehicles which he would ride around his parents' farm, but given the difficulty of finding gasoline, he rode very infrequently. He joined Starfleet to see the galaxy, and never regretted the decision. ( }}) ''Voyager'' and the Hazard Team Odell was a Senior at Starfleet Academy when he was given a temporary assignment on Voyager s first mission. It was then that the ship was thrown to the Delta Quadrant. In light of the crew's unique situation, Captain Janeway granted Tom a position as a Crewman aboard the ship. He worked in the security department. When the tryouts for the Hazard team were announced, he decided to give it a shot, and he was accepted as a Scout on the team's Beta Squad. He went on one away mission, to the Scavengers base of operations in the Vohrsoth's Forge. Unfortunately, he was critically injured by a Hirogen Alpha who was "hunting" the Hazard Team. Odell was returned to the ship, and made a full recovery. He served on the team for two years, until the ship was returned to the Alpha Quadrant through the Borg transwarp hub. He was then commissioned as an Ensign shortly thereafter, and received another assignment where he worked for two years. ( |Elite Force II}}) The Enterprise-E When Captain Jean-Luc Picard decided to station the Hazard Team aboard the ''Enterprise''-E, Alexander Munro requested that Odell be integrated into the new team. Back on the Hazard Team, Odell was present during the Idryll-Attrexian crisis. ( |Elite Force II}}) Although a model for Odell wasn't created for ''Elite Force II, Odell's name is clearly visible on the Hazard Crew Quarters deck as an Ensign.'' Appendices Connections Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Starfleet hazard team personnel Category:2350 births Category:Humans (24th century)